


Grocery Shopping Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius, feeling trapped in Grimmauld Place, wants some fresh air. Lupin takes this as an opportunity to fetch some groceries, but he doesn't quite get the chance to do so.





	Grocery Shopping Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is like one of my OG pairings and I can't believe I haven't written anything about them yet so here, have a tiny oneshot.   
> Bc "irritated with Sirius" Lupin is my favorite Lupin.

“Sirius, stop pacing, it’s driving me mad.”

“You’re going mad?  _ You’re _ going mad?” Sirius laughed, dragging his hands through his hair. “I’m the one being  _ imprisoned _ and  _ you’re _ going mad?”

“You’re not being imprisoned, don’t be overdramatic,” Lupin said, not looking up from his book. “Besides, if you’re imprisoned, then I’m just as much so. I’m supposed to be your babysitter remember?”

“I don’t need a babysitter! What I need is some fresh air. I haven’t been outside in two months!”

This time Lupin  _ did _ look up, a sympathetic look crossing his face. He hadn’t really thought about it, but he supposed that, while this house arrest was to protect Sirius, it might also be reminding him of his stint in Azkaban. 

“Alright, I suppose we can go outside for a bit.” He rose, setting his book down. “We’re running low on some groceries, in any case. We could just go ourselves instead of sending Kreacher.”

“He always gets something wrong when we send him,” Sirius grumbled. “Last time he got the wrong kind of bacon!”

“Heavens forbid,” Lupin said, lightly sarcastic.

“Hey, I’m a prisoner, I can have standards about what kind of food I eat!” Sirius protested. “But can we really go?”

“Yes, yes we can go.”

“Don’t suppose I can get away with going as a human, can I?”

“Let’s not press our luck too far.” Lupin went to the closet to grab a jacket and his shoes, calling to Kreacher as he went. Sirius could hear him reassuring the perpetually nervous house elf that yes, he would watch Sirius closely and no, he wouldn’t let Sirius get into any trouble.

“I don’t know why he doesn’t trust me,” Sirius bemoaned as they went to the front door.

“It’s not like you’re prone to causing trouble or anything,” Lupin said with a small smile. All he got was a doggy huff from Padfoot as they exited Grimmauld Place.

~~~

“Sorry you have to wait outside, Pads,” Lupin murmured as they stood outside of the small grocery store. “Muggles aren’t very accommodating in that area, I’m afraid.”

Padfoot snorted and shook his large head, pawing at Lupin’s feet.

“I know, but I’ll only be a few minutes. Just...amuse yourself by people watching or something. This is a privilege and I don’t want Dumbledore on my back about taking you outside.” Padfoot licked his fingers and Lupin smiled. “Be right back.”

~~~

“Sir, isn’t that your dog out there?” Lupin looked up to see a store attendant gesturing outside. “The big black one?”

“Yeeeees, he is,” Lupin said slowly.

“He, um, seems to be harassing another dog, and…”

Lupin rolled his eyes. He’d barely been in the store five minutes and Sirius was already causing trouble?

It had to be a new record.

“Thank you for telling me,” He said to the shop assistant. “Thought he could handle fifteen minutes of being alone, but I guess not.” 

He swept out of the store to take in the scene in front of him. 

A woman with an extraordinarily small dog was vainly trying to get said tiny dog away from Padfoot, to absolutely no avail. Lupin had to admit, the smaller dog had some nerve for standing up to an animal that looked more bear than dog. Padfoot’s teeth were bared in a snarl and he kept snapping at the woman whenever she got close to try and fetch her dog.

“Alright, alright, what’s the problem you?” Lupin reached out to bury his fingers in Padfoot’s ruff, pulling him away from the smaller dog. “C’mon this is beneath you.”

“Is this your...monster?” The woman, who had finally retrieved her dog, shrilled. “It needs to be on a leash! Or put down!” 

Lupin, who had absolutely no intention of getting into it with this woman, merely pulled Padfoot away and back towards Grimmauld Place. The smaller dog yipped at them until it was out of earshot, it’s bark just as shrill as its owner’s voice.

Lupin said nothing until they were back safely inside, rounding on a very irritated looking Sirius.

“What was that all about? You can’t behave yourself for fifteen minutes?”

“I can explain,” Sirius grumbled, arms crossed.

“Better be a good one then, if you want me to ever take you outside again.”

“You should have heard what that dog was saying! And its owner, for that matter!”

Lupin sighed, long-suffering.

“Sirius, that dog was about as big as a rat, I don’t think it really has enough brains to say anything even remotely worthy of that kind of reaction.”

“But Moony, they were making fun of you!” 

Lupin paused in his pacing, turning to look at Sirius.

“They were making…”

“Fun of you, yeah! Your clothes and your hair and...and your scars…” Sirius’s voice dropped on the last one, finally breaking eye contact and Lupin sighed again, moving to catch Sirius in a hug.

“Sirius, you know I’ve long since learned to not care what other people might say about me.”

“Doesn’t mean  _ I _ don’t have to care…” Sirius muttered, making Lupin smile.

“Alright, but Sirius?”

“Hmmm?”

“Promise me something next time?”

“Yeah Moony?”

“Let me finish the goddamn grocery shopping before you go picking fights.”


End file.
